


Taking Comfort

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cats, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji knows Souji's cat is on a mission to keep him from getting laid. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _I want to see Souji and Kanji in a happy relationship, living together, with lots of pets. Super fluffy and sweet and adorable but... One of the pets seems to have made it its life goal to cockblock Kanji at all times. Kanji is torn. His sex life is being interfered with, but it's also an adorable animal._

It was one of those rare moments when Kanji came back home at night and Souji wasn’t busy grading papers or making lesson plans or talking with their fridge in a weirdly fond tone of voice.

Unfortunately, the cat in Souji’s lap ruined the moment faster than an exposed seam on a dress. It was Souji’s favorite cat, the one Souji picked up on a whim. The one who _hated_ Kanji with an inhuman passion. Kanji couldn’t even get within ten feet of that thing without it spitting and hissing. Kanji took a step too close, and the cat’s fur stood up on end and—

“Kanji,” Souji said with a smile. “You’re back from the shop.”

“Yep,” Kanji said. He took a quick look at his watch, and said, “Hey, senpai…”

“Hmm?” Souji scratched the cat behind the ears, apparently oblivious to the daggers the cat was shooting Kanji.

“I was wondering if you had any time later tonight.”

“Time? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about that.” With that cat? Kanji froze for a second, suddenly mortally afraid. “Taxes are almost due,” Souji continued. “I should’ve known you would’ve been dutiful enough to get started on them early enough.”

“That’s… that’s not what I meant, senpai,” Kanji said, and then cleared his throat. “I meant. You know.”

“Ah,” said Souji. “Knitting?”

“T-the kind of knitting you do in bed, senpai!”

Souji sighed. It was one of his disappointed sighs.

“I see,” he said. “Yes, of course.”

He pet the cat again.

… Why did it feel as though Kanji had just been upstaged by a damn fuzzball?

 

\---

 

They had four cats. Not that Kanji minded. Hell, he even had his own favorite cat, a calico female named Apricot. Cutest damn thing on any side of the planet, damn it.

Problem was, Souji’s favorite was a giant black cat with white paws and evil looking yellow eyes. Its name was Pluto, and it was named for some creepy cat in an English short story where the cat killed the writer or something like that. It involved people dying, and that always sucked. Not Kanji’s kind of story at all.

Pluto was fucking evil. He spent most of his time outside, and came back to the house whenever he pleased. And whenever he came back, Souji would spend all night with him on the couch, petting Pluto instead of petting Kanji. Kanji couldn’t even have early morning sex with Souji when Pluto was around, because Souji slept with that damn thing, and if Kanji tried even as much as kissing Souji, that cat would lose its shit and start howling like its ass was on fire. And Kanji knew it was dumb, but he was jealous over a cat. A cat that hated him, so he couldn’t even pet the cat with Souji. And if the cat got too worked up, then Souji would sleep on the couch—with that cat.

Life fucking sucked. Or maybe he was the one sucking it.

Tonight, though. Tonight, Kanji had a plan. When Pluto wandered outside, Kanji locked up the doors, wore pants so tight he was sure that he couldn’t feel his legs, and tore his shirt off. It was worth it: Souji couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, and made so many double entendres that Kanji didn’t even know what half of them meant.

When it came time to do the dishes, Souji said, “We should put that aside for now,” and kissed Kanji senseless. Souji undid Kanji’s belt, and kissed trail straight down his chest. “You,” Souji said into Kanji’s skin, his tongue and lips doing their damnedest to leave a hicky, “have been driving me crazy all evening.”

“R-really?” No, damn it, he needed to sound confident! Confident and manly! “I mean, yeah. Bet I have been.” Then he pushed his hand down Souji’s pants, and Souji’s weight nearly toppled into Kanji. “Heh, senpai, guess you’re ready to go.”

“To the couch,” Souji said, reaching up for another kiss. They staggered there, articles of clothing falling away. It was the first time Kanji had seen Souji erect in _days_. He got so caught up in trying to decide whether he should jump the gun and go straight for the cock or to let Souji keep kissing him that Souji managed to gain some leverage. Souji was pushing Kanji down to the couch when—

“ _Mrrrrrrrrow_!”

When. When that cat made a hissing noise.

Shit. Kanji had made sure that all the doors were locked—no, shit, the cat door in the front! He forgot all about that!

“S-senpai,” Kanji said, uncomfortably aware of the proximity of his ass to the ball of fuzz on the couch.

No good. Souji was too far gone. Souji pushed Kanji down further, and the damn cat reached up and bit Kanji.

Right on the balls.

 

\---

 

“That cat of yours!” Kanji howled, curled up on the couch and wincing in pain. Souji patted his thigh, though he was laughing a bit.

“Pluto’s cute,” Souji said.

“He just doesn’t want us to have sex!” Kanji glared at Pluto, who was sitting on Souji’s other side. “He’s got it in for me, senpai, swear he does. Every time I see him, he’s trying to keep me from get into your pants!”

“Ah,” Souji said, petting the cat.

“You even listening to me, senpai?!”

“If you just get to know him,” said Souji, picking Pluto up and handing him to Kanji.

Pluto jumped out of Souji’s hand, landed on Kanji’s bare chest, and scratched.

Kanji grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck, threw him into the bathroom, shut the door, and grabbed Souji’s wrist.

“C’mon, senpai,” Kanji said. “I’m ain’t taking this nonsense anymore!”

“That’s the spirit,” Souji said.

“I mean it, senpai!”

Souji stopped Kanji, and kissed him.

“Have I ever told you,” he muttered, “how much I love it when you take control?” Then he said, “I should go let Pluto out of the bathroom.”

“Like hell you are!”

Souji’s hand wrapped around the base of Kanji’s cock.

“Quickly,” Souji said. “We can spend more time on this later tonight. I’ll keep Pluto out of the room.”

“Mnngh?” Kanji said as his vocabulary took a nosedive. Souji smiled, and dropped to his knees.

 

\---

 

Souji made good on his promise, but still spent the night on the couch with the cat.


End file.
